Lesson Learned
by gal-from-the-'hood
Summary: I was bored so I wrote the first things that came to mind.... Someone follows Snape and learns their lesson the hard way! ALL FLAMES WELCOME! One shot


_I wrote this in a very cold, boring day. I wanted to write something so I wrote the first things that came to mind and tried to make it sound right. I apologise if nyone is offended by my bad grammar._

_Any comments, flames, tips or anything at all would be very welcomed... _

_Here we go... _

Lesson Learned

It was a dark, cold night in the castle. The walls were damp because of the humid air and the portraits hugged each other close for warmth. The smorm outside was becoming stronger; the wind blew strongly through the forest, making creepy sounds as it passed through the branches and leaves. Rain too, fell heavily like a curtain, making it difficult to see past you nose. Flashes of light, followed closely by the raging sound of thunders complemented the whole situation.

This was the worst night you could have chosen for a night's out, as Severus Snape had the pleasent surprice of knowing. What was that that drove him outside in the middle of the night anyway?

Most people wouldn't even care. He was such an arrogant, lonely and evil being no one wnated to get ever close to him... so why would anyone care about if he wasnt in bed after curfew? Not even his own classmates, no Slytherin, ever paid him any attention, so why even bother telling you this story?

Because I was the one who followed him.

I had seen him running towards the Slytherin's room after dinner and for some strange reason, it wouldn´t get of my mind. I had always thought him very smart and if he hadnt been so mean and sardonic pherhaps we would have been good friends. Pity it hadnt been the case.

Anyway, going back to my story, after I saw him running I got this bad feeling about it. What could be the thing that made Snape want to run? I had never seen him doing any tipe of sports and for someone who showed no interest in life what so ever it seemed strange. Maybe a bit too strange, unless I'm loosing my mind.

And I followed him. With the Marauders map, courtesy of my friend Prongs, found him running in the Charms corridor. It was past curfew now . I was tempeted to tell my friends but I kept quiet and secretly slid off the common room. That's thing with Marauders, we can never let a good oportunity for a prank let go.

No one saw us get to the gates and I'm certain no one saw us leave the castle. As soon as Snpae opened the door a cold and strong wind blew inside, chilling my whole body. I had now noticed I was only wearing a light robe and that I had left my scarf back in my room yet I still followed Snape outside into that furious storm.

The thought , the wonder and my never endless curiosity was the only thing that kept me moving. I tried to follow that Slytherin as best as I could without being seen. No one in their right mind would have continued this stupid chase and I think Snape was counting on that because he never looked back. My ansiety for knowing his secret knew no bounds and just like when I was a lad, I daydreamed about a huge reward afterwards for acomplishing this task.

Soon we got to the Forbiden Forest. The trees sheltered us from the rain and wind but the howl that chilly current made as it passed thorugh the trees terrefied me. It sound like the scream of a person and if you mix that with the common dark shadows that sudenly appear from nowhere it would hard not to be scared. Not that I'm too scared... just a little bit jumpy.

Snape walked through the place as if he knew it well and his confident stride gave me the suspission he knew he had done this many times before. We got to this clearence that for some strange reason had no signs of the storm that was happening. I hid behind a bush close and rested, until I heard voices where I'd seen the Slytherin last.

Two persons had just arrived and Snape was speaking to them. One of them wore a long, black trench coat and was very pale. His eyes- for I could tell he was a man- were a fiery red and so was his short hair. The other one was a beautiful woman wearing tight leather trousers and vest. She too had a long, black trench coat that matched her creamy skin. She had dark blue hair and her eyes, of a violet-ish colour seemed to glow. She was holding Snape's hand.

They talked for a while about nothing really important, the weather, school and the sort until the woman spoke of an admission.

"Have you spoken to our Lord yet?" asked Snape, still holding that godess' hand.

"Yes although he said he wants you to finish Hogwarts first. He is really interested in your potions skills" said the man.

"He says your ceremony can be in August, which gives you enough time to prepare yourself" said the muse.

"What about _our_ ceremony?" asked Severus.

Wait... did I hear it right? Did he say their ceremony? Were they engaged? Not even in my wildest dreams I would have thought Snape was going to get married so soon and much less to that Afrodite. My thoughts collapsed when the woman gave Snape a kiss in his lips and wrapped her arms around him.

"He gives us his blessing and wishes us the best. He also offers his help with the rituals and stuff, apart from him doing the whole wedding thing." She answered with a broad smile on her face.

"Unless you take back your proposal, wich shall earn you a good beating from the rest of us" warned the man and I mentally noded in agreement.

"Not going to happen, Roos, dont worry" smiled Snape surrounding his fiancé with his arms. Roos didn´t look too happy.

"It's late. You better get going or else they shall wonder were you've gone" said abruptly Roos. He gave a small bow in way of good bye and left.

Snape said a few words in the woman's ears that I couldn't hear, but by the blush on her cheeks I knew it must have been something I didn't want to hear. Then they kissed for a long time until Snape fell on his knees. The woman apologised throughly but Snape said it was ok. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his mouth. It was bleeding because of two cuts he had of his lips. Looking at the woman I saw, to my own horror, that her face had changed from into a white vampiress'. I was in shock: that beutiful girl, that Venus, was a vampire! And she was Snape's fiancé! I was so shocked I didn't hear Snape leaving and only when he passed near me that I snaped out of my initial shock. And it was when he punched me in the face when I knew he had discovered me. "One word of this to anyone and the whole school shall know why you always leave on full moons, Lupin" he hissed while gripping hard on my throat. I nodded silently and he left. I, too slow to catch up on him got lost and after Hagrid found me the next morning I had to spend three weeks in the Infirmary becasue of the cold I had.

But I kept my word. Even now, twenty years later, I haven't said anything about what I saw that night, nor comented about Severus' pale skin or dislike for sunlight. Nor the reason of those marks in his neck he hides with his robes. Maybe I'm too scared or just simply don't wnat to do something as stupid again.

A month of cleaning toilets its enough for anyone to learn their lesson, right?

* * *

hope you guys enjoyed it... if you have review something... if you completly hated it tell me so too...

the more tips I can get... the lesser chance something like this will ever happen again.

have a nice day!


End file.
